Nake Bouro
Nake Bouro is the previous Lieutenant of the 10th Division, whose Captain was Madarame Ichawa at the time. He is often called Bo. He is currently teaching and training younger shinigamis to be stronger, and now and then goes on a mission to hunt down a hollow or such. Appearence Bouro has black, short hair and brown eyes. He is not fat, even though he may look like it due to his clothes. He is a little bit muscular, but his whole appearence make him look humorous, except when he goes into Serious-Mode, where his appearence suddenly feels a little bit better. Personality Bouro is unserious and funny, he doesn't often seem like the strong guy to fight, even though he is. He can sometimes be serious, but in rare cases. Ichawa and other people that know him call that Serious-Mode. He loves pommes frittes and goes often to the human world and enters a Gigai just to eat in places on earth. Yes, he loves to eat. History Bouro was with Ichawa during the fight against the hollow Cerburas, and achieved Bankai at that time. Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Tobihimaru ("Jumping fire") is a katana with a orange handle and an oval guard with four pie-shaped holes in a square around the blade with it's tips pointing outward. The sheath is in fact a long sack which he lays it in wears on his back. It has a white, round pin on it with a smiley on it, but the smiley is sleeping. This pin is in fact a pin which Bouro has filled with a Kido-spell, the Turning Lightning-spell. He rips it off of the sack when he needs it, then points the face of the smiley outwards, then the smiley awakens, and shortly after that, a blue, lightning pillar of which goes in the air in a zig-zag-motion erupts from it and hits the enemy with an explosion. Sometimes, when he gets mad, he just slashes the sack apart to use the sword, however, he is seen with a sack identical to that one after that happened. *'Shikai:' The command is "Jump", and then the blade turns about 120 degrees backwards before it expands like a balloon. When it returns to a 'non-balloon:ic' state, it is a boomerang-looking thing, no blade anymore. Its not flat like a sword (and not sharp either), it is more shaped to smash. Nothing else changes. Shikai special ability: With a swing of his Zanpakuto, the 'blade' shoots off spinning like a boomerang. It makes great damage and spins at high speeds, and, like a boomerang, it returns (if not to much have happened. If it hits a wall, it simply falls to the ground.). The main weakness of his Shikai is if someone catches the boomerang, he is without a weapon (except for the handle), but since he is pretty quick, it is not hard for him to get it back. *'''Leap: '''With the command "Leap", Tobihimaru catches fire and when thrown, the fire expands its range, to create a fire disk by the rotation, and so make it harder to evade (or block). This attack is an evolution to the normal throw, and so, it is stronger than the normal one (and therefore the name, Leap). '''Bankai: '''To enter Bankai, Bouro first makes Tobihimaru return to his sealed state, which it does by making it look like a balloon that gets a hole and collapses. The blade bends a bit, making it curved, and splits into four curved blades. '''Bankai special ability: '''Tobihimaru also has a Bankai-command, which is "Fly", and then he either swings the sword to make all the blades fly out, or they does it automatically. These blades are more than four times as fast as the Jump-attack, and they are much smaller, so they are small disks that fly in the air and slashes victims up. These blades is controlled by Bouros will, making them yet again better than the Shikai. By using the fast rotation, the small size and the great speed, they can easily cut someone to shreds in matter of seconds. Even though he hasn't got a command for it, all these four blades can catch fire any time. However, he usually doesn't have to do this, since they can defeat someone easily anyways. If someone catches any of the blades, he lets them catch fire at the very instant he/she grabs it.